Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-6k+6(-4k+1)}$
Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ -6k + {6(}\gray{-4k+1}{)} $ $ -6k {-24k+6} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {-6k - 24k} + 6$ $ {-30k} + 6$ The simplified expression is $-30k+6$